


Draco's Birthday Bash

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione has a surprise planned for Draco's birthday.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest





	Draco's Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den, Draco's Birthday Bash fic fest. I received Hermione Granger to help celebrate Draco's birthday. i used grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Draco Malfoy was in for a treat when he stumbled across Hermione's plans for his birthday bash coming up. _Oh wow! I really must act surprised and not let on about this. I wonder if Father and Mother knows about it?_ he pondered as he scanned the list quickly and put it back in its place.

He casually sauntered over to the drinks and poured himself a fifth of firewhisky. Draco reached in his pocket and fingered the ring box.

Draco wanted to pop the question to Hermione on his birthday. _I want to surprise her. And my parents agreed that she would be a good match for me._ he gulped all the firewhisky down and wanted more.

But the floo network roared and out stepped Hermione, with his parents and Severus, who was carrying wrapped gifts.

Draco cocked his eye to one side. "Oh, you shouldn't have darling!" he exclaimed, trying not to act like he knows anything about the birthday bash.

Lucius calmly took Hermione's packages in his arms as he, Narcissa and Severus quickly went to the study.

"And you assume they are your presents, dear Draco? You'll just have to find out!" Hermione declared before kissing him.

"Damn it, Hermione, don't make me wait until my birthday! This is pure torture, and you know it!" he whined when she blew him a kiss and flounced out of the room.

"Bloody hell! I need another drink!" he bellowed out to an empty room.

When he started pouring another drink, Severus appeared and grabbed it. Being quite thirsty, he drank all of it. "Thank you, Draco!"

"Not at all, Uncle. Care for some more, and perhaps you can let me in on Hermione's birthday plans?"

"She swore me to secrecy Draco. While she is preparing with Narcissa, you, Lucius, and I are going to play cards or some other game that will hold your interest until she is ready."

Draco snorted into his glass. "How about a game of Quidditch?"

"Just three players?"

"Well, Potter and the Weasels should be here at any time."

"Wonderful."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione, Lucius, and Narcissa eyed Draco's delicious three layers double chocolate cake. "Could we have some now?" Lucius could feel himself starting to drool over the cake.

"No!" Both of them shouted. 

Lucius sighed and joined Severus and Draco in the library.

"Well, Father, did you find out anything?" Draco waggled his eyebrows.

Lucius sighing again, "You'll have to wait till later, son. After all its…" his voice trailed off when he caught Severus' firm gaze.

Draco looked at his Father and Uncle. "Fine, I'll wait till my birthday dinner." He huffed and crossed his arms in his chair.

"We will just have to keep him occupied for another hour," Severus whispered to Lucius.

"Alright, when are the others going to arrive?"

"Hello! We're here!" Harry and the Weasley family walked in escorted by a house-elf.

Severus and Lucius held back their grimaces. "We can get through this old friend. Patience."

"Dinner is served!" Ipsy, the house-elf announced to the small group.

Draco rushed into the dining room to see it decorated with colorful birthday decorations, a massive cake in the middle, and all his favorite foods.

He went over to kiss Hermione, "Thank you, my love!"

"Happy Birthday, Draco!"


End file.
